


Alexis Sullivan

by smcki10



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:21:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24084250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smcki10/pseuds/smcki10
Summary: AU What if someone from Robert Sullivan’s time in Montana shows up in Seattle shortly after his marriage to Andy (ratings for other chapters)
Relationships: Andy Herrera/Robert Sullivan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Alexis Sullivan

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Here’s my brand new AU fic! This is actually one of my 1st fics I ever wrote for Station 19! Thank you to Ptiplouf for all her help, you’re amazing. I don’t know many people who would let me message them at all hours with ideas! Also thank you to every women in The Surrera Sanctuary. Being in that group and talking daily has helped so much with developing my stories and being a better writer and person! Also I plan to have updates on every story from now to Sunday night! Here’s chapter 1!

Andy made her way into Robert’s office, trying to figure out why he had not made his way home yet. She was getting tired of them working separate shifts. She entered Station 19 and made her way up to his office.

“Hey” she said quietly .

“Hey . ” He said looking up as she entered the office and shut the door behind her .

“I thought you would  have been home a couple hours ago . ” Andy said .

“I was leaving when I got a visit of the Montana CPS.” 

“CPS? The wom a n you were seeing there?” 

“Rebecca , she has a  5-year-old . Or she had a daughter. Rebecca died a week ago.”

“The little girl is yours ? ” 

“Yes . ”  He said, the shock and surprise still on his face, even though it had been a little bit since he had had the call. 

Andy stayed quiet for a minute not sure what to say. She glanced at the photo that sat on his shelf. It was one from their wedding, which immediately gave her the answer she was looking for.

“When do we go get her?” 

“They’ve already brought her to Seattle. If we don’t take her,she goes into the system. Her grandparents don’t want her. But I’d understand if…”

“We’re taking her! We both know what it’s like to not have many people in our lives. We’re taking her, we were planning on having kids anyway…We’re just jump starting it.” She said taking his hand. He leaned forward and kissed her gently. 

“Let me go change and we’ll go , ” he said leaving Andy in his office. She walked over to his bookcase and picked up the photo of them and her dad from their wedding day. 

“Ahh Papi , if you could see us now … ” she whispered to herself has she put the frame b ack down and walked out to the breezeway . S he pulled her phone out and called Maya .

“Hey Andy , what’s up?” The two best friends were working on patching up their friendship.

“Hey! Is there any way I can have the next two shifts off? And I will make it up to you next week! I’ll call you tomorrow to explain, alright?” 

“Yeah, that’s fine. Is everything okay?” 

“Yeah, it will be. Thank you, Maya.”

“Your welcome , bye Andy , ” Maya said hanging up .

Andy stood and watched has B shift pulled back in from a call .

“You ready?” Robert asked grabbing a couple boxes out of his office with her grabbing the 3rd box .

“Yep ! ” She said following him down to his vehi c le. 

“I figured I could work from home the rest of the week , till we get her  settled. ” Robert said as they loaded the boxes into the back of the car . 

“I called Maya and took the next two shifts off I’ll have them moved to  next week.” 

“You didn’t have to do that . ” 

“Robert , I want to . ” She said as they got in. 

“Okay” He said. They drove for a few minutes in  s ilence. Andy reached over and intertwined the i r hands. Robert brought the i r join ed hands to his mouth and kissed the back of hers . 

“How do I explain that I didn’t know about her?” He asked quietly .

“Maybe at first we don’t. Why don’t we explain that she’s just come to live with us because of her mom passing and take itfrom there? I mean I was 8 when my mom died, and I was so confused…And that was without new states and new people.” Andy said as they pulled up to CPS. After they got out Robert reached for her hand and led her up the walk. Once inside they were quickly taken to a small conference room.

“I’m guessing , since you ’ r e here , that you will be taking her . ” the social worker s tated .

“Yes, we will be.” Robert said, keeping a death grip on Andy’s hand. 

“Good, and you are?” T he lady asked looking at Andy .

“I’m Andr e a H e rre r a-Sullivan . I’m Robert’s wife . ” Andy  answered.

O nce the papers were signed , they were left alone in the room waiting for the little girl. A few minutes later, t hey looked up as a little girl with blonde hair and bronze skin came through the door  holding  a fire truck. 

“Alexis this is the couple you’ll be living with , ” the social worker said. Andy knelt down in front of the little girl .

“Hi, my name is Andrea, but I go by Andy. Do you have a nickname?” Herrera asked, trying to put the girl at ease since she looked a little scared.

“Lexi… Can we go see real these?” She asked holding the fire truck up.

“Yep we sure can! Let’s gather your stuff up and we’ll stop by on the way home, okay?” Robert said, which made Andy smile. She always knew he would be an amazing dad. She just didn’t see it being like this. A few minutes later, they had all of Lexi’s stuff packed up in the back of the car and Lexi in her booster seat, heading to 19. 

“This is where Andy  and I  work , ” Robert said as he  guided Lexi inside. 

“Wow!” Lexi said , her little eyes wide taking it all in. Andy and Robert were both smiling at her as she looked around . That is when Robert noticed Dixon on the breezeway. 

“Crap , ” he mumbled under his breath. 

“Hey Lexi! Wanna go see the truck up close?” Andy asked, taking the little girl’s hand and bringing her farther into the barn so that he could tend to Dixon.

“Yes!” Andy led her to one of the trucks and started showing her everything it did. She then opened one of the doors and sat Lexi inside. She watched as the little girl took in everything, making sure she was answering all her questions…And sheasked a lot of questions. Andy was still standing there watching her when she felt Robert wrap his arms around her from behind. 

“Everything okay?” She asked leaning back against his chest .

“Yes , just him being a weasel . I’ll tell you at home. It’s crazy how much she loves fire trucks . ” 

“She’s definitely yours , ” Andy said kissing him gently before crawling into the truck with Lexi to look at everything. 

Later that night, they made their way into the house then stopped and looked at each other, realizing they hadn’t thought about everything. 

“Where do we put her?” Robert asked quietly .

“I guess in bed  with us  for  tonight , and then we’ll go  shopping  tomorrow  to get her a bed . ” Andy said. 

“Sounds like a plan , ” Robert said going up the stairs and laying the little girl on the bed. 

“I’ll be back in a few minutes I need to unload the car. Are you okay with her?”

“We’re fine . ” 

B y the time Robert unloaded everything and made his way upstairs , Andy had f allen asleep with Lexi in her arms. He quickly changed and joined them in bed, he smiled at them and kissed both of them on the forehead before he fell asleep .


End file.
